


Fall in Love With You Again

by DaintyCrow



Series: And It Just Needed 20 Words to Start Everything [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can been read as Bruce x Reader from the 2nd Chapter (but also as Bruce x OC), F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), POV Bruce Banner, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hat es nicht leicht. Besonders nicht, als ihm nach vielen Jahren wieder seine Ex-Frau über den Weg läuft, und er merkt, dass doch noch sehr viel zwischen ihnen steht …</p><p>Bruce x OC, kann aber auch als Bruce x Reader gelesen werden, da es in ich-du-Form aus Bruce' Sicht geschrieben ist.</p><p>Mein Beitrag zum <a href="http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22093/1">20 Words 3</a> der deutschen FF-Seite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall in Love With You Again - 20 Words Projekt

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Sätze/Situationen/OS' sind nicht unbedingt in der Richtigen Zeitreihenfolge geschrieben (außer der erste und letzte OS, aber ich denke das merkt man), aber ich hoffe es geht dennoch, und es ist verständlich … :)
> 
> Nach diesen einzelnen Satzszenen, aus dem ersten "OS" (die zu besagtem [20 Words 3 Projekt](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22093/1) gehören), werden noch 20 weitere OS' kommen, die nicht wirklich Aufgabe des Projektes waren, aber die eine Szene näher erläutern. Diese OS kann man als Bruce x Reader lesen, bei Kapitel 1 wird es allerdings etwas schwerer, das es ja nur gesprochene Sätze sind (kein 'du' und so).
> 
> Ähm ja … ich rede/schreibe zu viel, aber dennoch eine Sache noch: Die nicht gesprochenen Sätze (die die Situation erklären) sind sowohl aus Sicht von Bruce, als auch aus Sicht des OCs/dir (je nachdem, wie du es liest) geschrieben (daher: wenn da steht 'mir' muss es nicht unbedingt von Bruce kommen, auch wenn der OS dann später aus seiner Sicht ist).
> 
> Aber jetzt viel Spaß :)

  
**Zwanzig Wörter, mit denen alles begann.**  
_„Bruce Banner? Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Ärztin, scheint so, als wären wir jetzt Kollegen.“  
„Scheint so … “_

 

**Neunzehn Wörter, die mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigten.**  
_„Ich hab' dich so lange gehasst. Mach es nicht schlimmer, indem du wieder gehst, ohne was zu sagen. Bitte … “_

 

**Achtzehn Wörter, mit denen du mich zum Nachdenken brachtest.**  
_„Stellst du mir die Avengers vor?“_  
_„Nein.“_  
_„Warum nicht? Eifersüchtig?“_  
_„Gäbe es einen Grund dazu?“_  
_„ … Vielleicht … “_  
_„Ehrlich?“_  
_„Nein!“_

 

**Siebzehn Wörter, die dich ungläubig zurückließen.**  
_„Ich liebe dich immer noch.“_  
_„ … “_  
_„Ich **musste** weg.“_  
_„Ich hätte Hilfe gebrauchen können.“_  
_„Vielleicht von … “_  
_„Von **dir**!“_

 

**Sechzehn Wörter, die ins Schwarze trafen.**  
_„Es ist ganz einfach. **Du** hast **mich** sitzen lassen! Mit zwei Kindern und einem Haufen Probleme … !“_

 

**Fünfzehn Wörter, die die Sonne für mich aufgehen ließen.**  
_„Ich liebe dich.“_  
_„Ich dich nicht.“_  
_„Das stört mich nicht. Ich kann es nicht ändern.“_

 

**Vierzehn Wörter, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellten.**  
_„Bruce?“_  
_„Er ist nicht da.“_  
_„Und wo ist er dann?“_  
_„Keine Ahnung … er … ist verschwunden.“_

 

**Dreizehn Wörter, die uns hätten ein Zeichen sein sollen.**  
_„Hört auf euch so verliebt anzusehen! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten hier!“_

 

**Zwölf Wörter, die mich aus tiefstem Herzen zum Lachen brachten.**  
_„Bruce Banner? Sie sind nicht tot?!“_  
_„Du verwechselst mich gerade mit irgendwem.“_

 

**Elf Wörter, die dich alle Mauern einreißen ließen.**  
_„Bruce?“_  
_„Ja?“_  
_„Liebst du mich wirklich noch?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Sicher?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Danke.“_

 

**Zehn Wörter, die dich wütend machten.**  
_„Ich wäre auch lieber geblieben. Glaub mir.“_  
_„Ja, schon klar … “_

 

**Neun Wörter, die ich bereut habe.**  
_„Ich hasste dich damals und ich hasse dich jetzt!“_

 

**Acht Wörter, die mich im Auge des Tornados zurückließen.**  
_„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, dich nicht beschützen.“_

 

**Sieben Wörter, die mich daran erinnerten, wie großartig du bist.**  
_„Meinetwegen hass' mich, nur … bitte lass das.“_

 

**Sechs Wörter, die mich zum Lächeln brachten.**  
_„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich … Nein … Vielleicht … “_

 

**Fünf Wörter, die dich zerstören sollten.**  
_„Geh' einfach. Lass mich alleine!“_

 

**Vier Wörter, die unausgesprochen blieben.**  
_„Es tut mir leid.“_

 

**Drei Wörter, die ich nie hören wollte.**  
_„Raus jetzt!“  
„Nein.“_

 

**Zwei Wörter, die ich zu spät verstand.**  
_„Alles okay?!“_

 

**Ein Wort, das mich immer an dich erinnern wird.**  
_„Herzstillstand.“_  



	2. Our Beginning

  
**Zwanzig Wörter, mit denen alles begann.**  
_„Bruce Banner? Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Ärztin, scheint so, als wären wir jetzt Kollegen.“  
„Scheint so … “_

 

–--

 

Ich glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Warum auch? So etwas gab es nicht. Wissenschaftlich war erwiesen, dass so etwas nicht wirklich als Liebe bezeichnet werden konnte – oder eher sollte.  
Aber dich mochte ich. Fast augenblicklich. Nein, es war nicht Liebe … Sympathie war vielleicht das bessere Wort dafür. Ja, du warst mir sympathisch. Sofort. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Und dabei hatte ich dich nur einmal kurz auf einer dieser Wissenschaftsmessen gesehen. Aber es reichte. Und das obwohl du eigentlich nur als Ärztin dort warst, um dich über die neusten Fortschritte im Bereich der Medizin zu informieren. Tatsächlich lagen meine Interessen nicht unbedingt in diesem Bereich – zumindest noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt damals.

Ich war lediglich mit meiner Kollegin an dem Hörsaal vorbeigegangen, und wir waren einige Zeit dort geblieben, weil sie sich ebenfalls für Medizin interessierte.  
Und dann warst du dort. Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau. Du hattest breit gegrinst und warst auf deinen Füßen hin und her gewippt. Überhaupt machtest du damals eher den Eindruck eines Teenagers, als den einer Erwachsenen Ärztin. Aber ich mochte es. Weil du nicht so verbissen warst, wie all diese Leute, die lediglich des Geldes wegen irgendwelche Medikamente herstellten. Du warst viel entspannter – wenn auch mit Sicherheit anstrengender

Schnell warst du zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Vorträge scheinbar nichts für dich waren, denn du warst jedes einzelne Mal noch vor dem Ende der Lesung gegangen. Ich hatte dich während dieser Messe damals noch des öfteren gesehen. In vielen der Vorträgen. Immer warst du ein wenig früher verschwunden. Meine Kollegin beschwerte sich damals andauernd über die Unruhe, die du in den Raum brachtest, aber ich fand es gut. Es machte die ganze Sache ein wenig … lockerer - unbeschwerter.

Als ich dir Jahre später wieder begegnete, erkannte ich dich sofort. Ja, das mag komisch klingen. Vielleicht kitschig. Oh Gott, ich glaube ja selbst kaum, dass so etwas von mir kommt, aber es war so. Du hattest dich kaum verändert. Immer noch dieses Grinsen. Und … ja, irgendwie war ich in dem Moment einfach glücklich. Als du es sagtest. Als du die Worte sagtest, aus denen später so viel mehr wurde. Ich war damals so überrascht, dass ich kaum antwortete – dass ich einfach nicht wusste, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Dennoch, waren es die Worte, mit denen alles begann. Mit denen wir begannen:

__

_„Bruce Banner? Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Ärztin, scheint so, als wären wir jetzt Kollegen.“  
„Scheint so … “_


	3. It's You

  
**Neunzehn Wörter, die mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigten.**  
_„Ich hab' dich so lange gehasst. Mach es nicht schlimmer, indem du wieder gehst, ohne was zu sagen. Bitte … “_

 

–--

 

_„Ich hab' dich so lange gehasst. Mach es nicht schlimmer, indem du wieder gehst, ohne was zu sagen. Bitte … “_

Du weißt gar nicht, wie überrascht ich war, als du das sagtest.  
Ich hatte dich im Stich gelassen, und ich wusste, dass du mich dafür hasstest. Du hattest es mir in den letzten Tagen, Wochen – ja sogar Monaten – ja oft genug gesagt. Hattest mir oft genug an den Kopf geworfen, wie enttäuscht du warst. Und ich verstand dich. Ich wäre auch enttäuscht von mir gewesen. War es ja vielleicht sogar.

Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, ich wusste gar nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Du … wolltest das ich blieb? Warum? Ich verstand es nicht. Ich hatte dich doch schon mehr als genug verletzt. Aber ich gab nach, legte meine Sachen wieder ab. Setzte mich wieder auf das Sofa, welches die Lobby des Towers schmückte, und wartete. Darauf das du noch irgendetwas sagtest, aber das tatest du nicht. Du standest einfach nur da, deine Beine in meinem Blickfeld. Ununterbrochen tratest du von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber du bliebst stehen.

Und als ich aufsah, starrtest du mir direkt in die Augen. Du hattest so verzweifel ausgesehen – so unglaublich betrübt –, und ich wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Dennoch war ich unglaublich froh, dass ich ich diese Seite von dir gesehen hatte, denn es warst du. Irgendwo war das du. Und du warst bereit, mir nach so langer Zeit wieder eine Chance zu geben … 


	4. Second Chance

  
**Achtzehn Wörter, mit denen du mich zum Nachdenken brachtest.**  
_„Stellst du mir die Avengers vor?“_  
_„Nein.“_  
_„Warum nicht? Eifersüchtig?“_  
_„Gäbe es einen Grund dazu?“_  
_„ … Vielleicht … “_  
_„Ehrlich?“_  
_„Nein!“_

 

–--

 

_„Stellst du mir die Avengers vor?“_  
_„Nein.“_  
_„Warum nicht? Eifersüchtig?“_  
_„Gäbe es einen Grund dazu?“_  
_„ … Vielleicht … “_  
_„Ehrlich?“_  
_„Nein!“_

Weißt du wie lange ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrochen habe, was du da gesagt hast? Es war lange. Wirklich lange. Bestimmt einige Tage, an denen sich dieses Gespräch immer wieder in meinen Kopf geschlichen hatte, wo es scheinbar nie zu enden schien. Auch wenn du davon vielleicht nicht so viel mitbekommen hattest – es war so. 

Ich war zum Zeitpunkt unseres Gesprächs so froh, dass wir es endlich geschafft hatten, uns wieder zusammenzureißen, und dann kamst du mit so etwas. Nein. Nein, ich glaubte nicht, dass du es ernst meintest. Nicht im geringsten. So jemand warst du nicht. Es war ein Scherz gewesen – das wusste ich –, und als du das letzte Wort ausriefst, sahst du wirklich fassungslos aus – was mich in meiner Meinung nur noch bestärkte –, aber ich war immer noch skeptisch.

Du hattest dich ein zweites Mal für mich entschieden, und ich verstand einfach nicht warum. Ich war Hulk. Bei mir schwebtest du doch nur ununterbrochen in Lebensgefahr. Ich hatte dich verletzt. Ich hatte dich verlassen. Aber du hattest dich trotzdem wieder für mich entschieden, und bei deinen Worten musste ich wieder an all das Denken, was ich dir angetan hatte, und das brachte mich zum nachdenken, weil ich es einfach nicht verstand – weil es mir einfach so unwirklich erschien.  
Aber allem Anschein nach war es einfach so.


	5. Incredulity

  
**Siebzehn Wörter, die dich ungläubig zurückließen.**  
_„Ich liebe dich immer noch.“_  
_„ … “_  
_„Ich **musste** weg.“_  
_„Ich hätte Hilfe gebrauchen können.“_  
_„Vielleicht von … “_  
_„Von **dir**!“_

 

–--

 

_„Ich liebe dich immer noch.“_  
_„ … “_  
_„Ich **musste** weg.“_  
_„Ich hätte Hilfe gebrauchen können.“_  
_„Vielleicht von … “_  
_„Von **dir**!“_

Gleich nachdem du mir diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen hattest, hattest du den Kopf geschüttelt, und dann so schnell den Raum verlassen, dass ich, obwohl ich so schnell ich konnte aufgesprungen war, keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, dich am Arm zu packen und zurück zu halten. Ich hatte einfach mitten im Raum gestanden – eine Hand nutzlos ausgestreckt und absolut überfordert auf die Tür starrend. 

Du hattest dich so sehr verändert, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten, und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es an mir lag – es lag an mir. Ich wusste, dass es an mir lag, verdammt! Es gab ja niemanden an dem es sonst hätte liegen können, und das ließ mich so verzweifelt werden. Es konnte nur meine Schuld sein, weil ich dich einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Und es tat mir leid. Es tat mir wirklich unglaublich leid! Aber es war schwer, dich davon zu überzeugen – was ich verstand. Es war ja sogar schwer mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, aber es war richtig gewesen oder?

Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, dass ich gegangen war – oder? Ich war mir so sicher gewesen damals. Ich hätte nicht bleiben können. Ich hätte dich zerstört, wenn ich geblieben wäre – oder? Am Ende hätte ich dich verletzt – oder? Ich wusste es nicht genau, aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich erneut dieselbe Entscheidung getroffen hätte, wenn ich noch einmal in der gleichen Situation gewesen wäre.  
Und auch wenn ich in der Theorie wusste, dass du es nicht so sahst – ich konnte das irgendwie nicht wirklich glauben.


	6. Pierce My Heart

**Sechzehn Wörter, die ins Schwarze trafen.**  
_„Es ist ganz einfach. **Du** hast **mich** sitzen lassen! Mit zwei Kindern und einem Haufen Probleme … !“_

 

–--

 

_„Es ist ganz einfach. **Du** hast **mich** sitzen lassen! Mit zwei Kindern und einem Haufen Probleme … !“_

Du wusstest gar nicht, wie sehr mich diese Worte trafen, oder? Obwohl, vielleicht wusstest du es doch. Vielleicht hattest du es genau darum gesagt, aber … Du hattest Kinder? Wirklich? Ich … ich war in dem Moment einfach nur geschockt. Wann-? Wie-? Wie konnte es sein, dass wir beide-?! Du hattest doch nie etwas gesagt. Wusstest du es damals auch noch nicht? Ich … Ich war Vater?!

Ja, diese Aussage hatte mich geschockt – geschockt war gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Warum hattest du es nicht schon früher gesagt? Wa- Gott, ich wusste warum – natürlich wusste ich warum du geschwiegen hattest! Aber es mir in einem Gespräch einfach an den Kopf zu werfen? Nun, das war wirklich … wow.

An Tonys Blick hatte ich sehen können, wie erschüttert ich ausgesehen haben musste, aber: **Ja,** ja verdammt, ich war erschüttert! Ich hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass ich Vater war – von Zwillingen, wie ich deiner Aussage entnehmen konnte – und ich hatte es nicht gewusst. Nicht mal daran gedacht, dass jemals so etwas passieren konnte. Ich war Hulk, ich konnte keine Kinder haben, ich … 

Nein, damals war ich noch nicht Hulk gewesen. Damals war ich einfach nur Wissenschaftler. Aber es war egal, denn auch wenn es vielleicht meine leiblichen Kinder waren: du hattest sie großgezogen, du warst ihre Mutter – ich konnte mich nicht einfach als ihr Vater bezeichnen, das ging nicht. Ich hatte mich noch nie um sie gesorgt, und jetzt plötzlich sollte ich es tun? Ich wusste du hättest etwas dagegen gehabt. Und ich glaube dieser Gedanke traf mich – obwohl ich wusste, dass es berechtigt war – am meisten. 


	7. Don't Give Up

  
**Fünfzehn Wörter, die die Sonne für mich aufgehen ließen.**  
_„Ich liebe dich.“_  
_„Ich dich nicht.“  
„Das stört mich nicht. Ich kann es nicht ändern._

 

–--

 

_„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich nicht.“  
„Das stört mich nicht. Ich kann es nicht ändern._

Ich erinnere mich genau, wie lange es gebraucht hat, dass wir bereits etwas über ein Jahr als Kollegen gearbeitet hatten, bis ich dir schließlich meine Liebe gestanden hatte. Und dann hattest du so etwas geantwortet – hattest das Bekenntnis einfach abgewiesen. Aber es hatte mich tatsächlich nicht gestört, nicht wirklich. Es wäre mir vielleicht sogar komisch vorgekommen, wenn du meine Liebe einfach so erwidert hättest – ich weiß es nicht, es war ja nicht passiert … Aber ich akzeptierte deine Wahl, auch wenn ich deshalb noch lange nicht aufgeben würde. Du warst zu jedem so. Nach dem was ich mitbekommen hatte, hattest du bis jetzt niemals den Richtigen kennen gelernt, und warst schließlich immer nur verlassen worden.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich einfach gelächelt habe, und es dann schulterzuckend abtat. Auch du hattest nach kurzem zögern wieder gegrinst, wie du es immer tatest, hattest mir dann irgendwelche Unterlagen in die Hände gedrückt, von denen du wolltest, dass ich sie korrigierte – ich weiß nicht mehr, worum genau es ging – und warst wieder verschwunden.

Wir beide hatten weiter gemacht wie bisher, obwohl ich durchaus bemerkte, dass du vielleicht sogar noch öfter lachtest als sonst. Es hatte uns also zumindest nicht beeinträchtigt. Nicht im geringsten. Es entstanden keinerlei peinliche Situationen oder ähnliches.

Trotz meinem Geständnis erschien es mir eher, als hätten die Worte dich beschwingt, als dass sie dich irgendwie unglücklicher gemacht oder dazu geführt hätten, dass du dich unwohl fühltest. Und ich gebe zu, dass das durchaus auch einer der Gründe war, weshalb ich nicht aufgab – noch nicht zumindest. Immerhin schienen meine Chancen aus irgendeinem Grund größer zu sein, als die der meisten anderen Männern bis jetzt … 


	8. Don't Understand (You)

  
**Vierzehn Wörter, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellten.**  
_„Bruce?“_  
_„Er ist nicht da.“_  
_„Und wo ist er dann?“_  
_„Keine Ahnung … er … ist verschwunden.“_

…

_„Bruce?“_  
_„Er ist nicht da.“_  
_„Und wo ist er dann?“_  
_„Keine Ahnung … er … ist verschwunden.“_

Immer wieder. Immer immer wieder hallten diese Worte in meinem Kopf nach. Immer wieder spielte sich die Szene vor meinen inneren Augen ab. Immer wieder sah ich jede Einzelheit. Dein Gesicht. Dein geschockter Ausdruck, als die Krankenschwester dir gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht mehr da war.

Ja, ich war gegangen. Sobald festgestanden hatte, dass du überleben würdest und der Arzt mir genau das mitgeteilt hatte, hatte ich mich umgedreht und war verschwunden.  
Ich hätte sowieso nicht länger in deiner Nähe bleiben können. Verdammt, ich hatte dich verletzt. Hulk hatte dich verletzt. Du hättest STERBEN können, also warum sahst du nur so hoffnungslos aus? Du hättest doch froh sein müssen, dass du nicht mehr in Gefahr warst, also warum nur? Ich hatte dir doch helfen wollen.

Erst jetzt, Jahre später, als ich diese Aufnahme vor mir sah, wusste ich, was für ein Fehler es gewesen war – das es überhaupt einer gewesen war. Aber genau das schien es gewesen zu sein. Ein Fehler. Ein riesiger Fehler.

Und dennoch tat es mir nicht wirklich leid, dass ich es doch getan hatte. Ohne mich warst du doch irgendwo besser dran – oder du solltest es zumindest sein. Am besten wäre es, wenn du mich so schnell wir möglich vergessen hättest. Und auch wenn mich dieser Gedanke verletzte, hoffte ich doch, dass es so war. Es war besser so … Du solltest dir keine Gedanken um mich machen – nicht einmal eine Sekunde mit Gedanken an mich verschwenden.

Egal wie sehr du scheinbar an mir gehangen hattest, und wie verzweifelt du damals gewesen zu sein schienst, irgendwo hoffte ich, dass du nicht einmal mehr wusstest, dass es mich gab. Auch wenn mir das unrealistisch vorkam, sobald ich mir dieses Video vor mir näher ansah, was ich in dieser Nacht bereits sehr oft getan hatte, und vermutlich auch noch oft tun würde. So wie jetzt auch wieder.

Und zum gut hundertsten Mal in dieser Nach drückte ich auf meinem Rechner auf den Knopf, der das Überwachungsvideo, welches ich mir aus dem Krankenhaus beschafft hatte, abspielen sollte. Zum gut hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht sah ich dein verzweifeltes Gesicht. Zum gut hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht hörte ich deine Stimme. Und zum gut hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht versuchte ich zu verstehen, was damals in dir vorgegangen war. Aber egal wie sehr ich es versuchte … ich tat es nicht.


	9. Maybe More

  
**Dreizehn Wörter, die uns hätten ein Zeichen sein sollen.**  
_„Hört auf euch so verliebt anzusehen! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten hier!“_

 

–--

 

_„Hört auf euch so verliebt anzusehen! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten hier!“_

Ich weiß noch genau, wie du Tony damals angefunkelt hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sauer auf ihn warst. Oder vielleicht doch. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube du mochtest einfach den Gedanken nicht, dass jemand dich durchschaute. Und das hatte Tony getan. Auch wenn man ihm normalerweise nicht zutraute, auf andere Menschen einzugehen, oder sie zu verstehen – er tat es. Ziemlich gut sogar. Und um dich zu durchschauen, hatte er nicht einmal eine Woche gebraucht.  
Oder um uns zu durchschauen.

Ja, ich liebte dich immer noch, hatte nicht eine Sekunde damit aufgehört.. Und vielleicht war ich wirklich schlecht darin, es zu verstecken. Aber du schienst auch nicht so gut darin zu sein. Oder zumindest nicht gut genug, denn er hatte es bemerkt. Ich nicht – nein. Ich war scheinbar zu ignorant gewesen, oder sonst irgendetwas. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber er hatte es bemerkt. Und in solchen Sachen – ob man es glaubte oder nicht – vertraute ich dem Erfinder.

Und ich freute mich auch ein wenig über diese Worte. Denn es zeigte, dass da noch etwas war – sogar etwas mehr, als etwas. Und vielleicht, vielleicht, konnte aus diesen Worten noch mehr werden – **_wieder_** mehr werden.


	10. Freed

  
**Zwölf Wörter, die mich aus tiefstem Herzen zum Lachen brachten.**  
_„Bruce Banner? Sie sind nicht tot?!“  
„Du verwechselst mich gerade mit irgendwem.“_

 

\---

 

_„Bruce Banner? Sie sind nicht tot?!“  
„Du verwechselst mich gerade mit irgendwem.“_

Es waren die ersten Worte, die mein Sohn an mich richtete, damals, bei meiner und seiner ersten Begegnug, und in diesem Moment, da konnte ich gar nicht anders, als laut zu lachen. Und du tatest es auch. Und es tat uns gut, auch wenn die Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, wie ich damals herausgefunden hatte, wirklich verwirrt aussahen. Aber ich glaube, sie akzeptierten es. Vielleicht auch, weil du lange nicht mehr so gelacht hattest. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie du dich in der Nähe deiner Kinder verhieltest. Aber ich würde es kennenlernen. Ab jetzt würde ich es selbst sehen. Weil ich jetzt auch hier war. Bei dir, und bei den beiden.

Es hatte wirklich verdammt lange gebraucht, bis wir uns wieder zusammengerafft hatten. Gut, nicht ganz so lange wie es gebraucht hatte, bis wir damals zusammengekommen waren, aber lange. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass es ohne Tony so, vergleichsweise, schnell funktioniert hätte. Aber dem Erfinder konnte man ja sowieso nichts ausreden. Und normalerweise bekam er, was er wollte. Jetzt auch - er bekam recht. Nur diesmal mit dem Unterschied, dass wir auch bekamen, was wir wollten. Denn ich bekam dich, und du hattest jetzt wieder mich.

Und wir hatten uns endlich, wenn auch mit viel Hilfe, aus dieser ewigen Schleife des Selbsthasses und der Enttäuschung befreit. Und weil ich in diesem Moment so unglaublich glücklich, dieser Satz von deinem Sohn wirklich eine unangebrachte Begrüßung – wenn man in Betracht zog, dass ich und er uns noch nie zuvor getroffen hatten –, und dies der Anfang unserer Freiheit war, lachte ich. Und du lachtest mit.


	11. Imagine

  
**Elf Wörter, die dich alle Mauern einreißen ließen.**  
_„Bruce?“_  
_„Ja?“_  
_„Liebst du mich wirklich noch?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Sicher?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Danke.“_

 

\---

 

_„Bruce?“_  
_„Ja?“_  
_„Liebst du mich wirklich noch?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Sicher?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Danke.“_

Ich weiß noch, wie du damals nicht gefragt hattest, bevor du dir nicht absolut sicher warst, dass keiner mehr im Raum war. Jarvis war dort gewesen, und am nächsten Tag wusste es fast der ganze Hellicarrier, weil Tony nicht den Mund halten konnte, aber das wusstest du da ja noch nicht. Und ich auch nicht.

Du hattest in diesem Gespräch nichts zugegeben. Du hattest auch nichts verziehen. Aber das alles brauchte ich auch nicht. Ich war schon froh, dass du endlich wieder ein Gespräch mit mir führtest, in dem du mich nicht nur anschriest, oder mich verachtetest.  
Und vielleicht war es ja doch ein kleines Zugeständnis. Kein großes, nur minimalistisch, und wenn es eines war, dann ganz sicher nicht absichtlich. Es sollte keines sein, da war ich mir sicher. Aber es war das erste mal, dass ich wirklich wieder Hoffnungen hatte. Seit damals. Ein zweiter Anfang sozusagen.

Keine zweite Chance, nein, aber vielleicht konnten wir ja zumindest wieder etwas werden … was nicht unbedingt als Feinde bezeichnet werden musste. Und wenn man Tonys Worten des nächsten Tages glauben schenken konnte, dann hatte ich mit meiner Annahme recht.


	12. My Fault

  
**Zehn Wörter, die dich wütend machten.**  
_„Ich wäre auch lieber geblieben. Glaub mir.“  
„Ja, schon klar … “_

 

\---

 

_„Ich wäre auch lieber geblieben. Glaub mir.“  
„Ja, schon klar … “_

Und ja, diese Worte machten mich wütend. Ich wäre wirklich lieber geblieben, aber du glaubtest mir einfach nicht. Dabei hatten wir es in den letzten Wochen doch bereits geschafft, uns wieder normal zu unterhalten. Warum also? Warum hörtest du mir so wenig zu?  
Ich wusste, dass ich es verdient hatte. Gott, ich war ja sogar selbst der Meinung, dass ich es verdient hatte. Aber das? Du hättest mir doch wenigstens zuhören können. Zumindest ein wenig. Es hätte schon gereicht, wenn du einfach … ich weiß auch nicht.

Vermutlich hatte ich noch nicht einmal das Recht dazu, dir deshalb vorwürfe zu machen. Nein, eigentlich sogar ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber … du …  
Du hattest dich geändert. So sehr. Und ich war schuld. Vermutlich hatte ich einfach ein Problem damit zu wissen, dass das inzwischen dein natürliches Verhalten war. Früher warst du so ganz anders gewesen, doch jetzt?

Ja, damals wurde ich wütend. Auf uns beide. Auf dich, weil du mir einfach keine Chance gabst, und auf mich, weil ich genau daran selbst schuld war. Und ich war wütend, auch ohne Hulk – wirklich wütend.


	13. It's Worth It

  
**Neun Wörter, die ich bereut habe.**  
_„Ich hasste dich damals und ich hasse dich jetzt!“_

 

\---

 

_„Ich hasste dich damals und ich hasse dich jetzt!“_

Du bereutest diese Worte später. Ich weiß es. Du hast es mir oft gesagt. Hast mir, nachdem wir uns wieder zusammengerissen hatten sehr oft gesagt, wie leid es dir tat, das gesagt zu haben. Ich glaubte dir jedes Wort.  
Lächelte jedes Mal, und nahm dich in den Arm, sagte dir immer und immer wieder, dass es okay war. Das war es wirklich.

Es hatte geschmerzt, als du mir diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen hattest, ja. Aber wenn ich an deinen Gesichtsausdruck dachte, dann hatte es dich noch viel verletzt, das zu sagen. Ich wusste nicht warum. Verstand nicht, warum du es sagtest, wenn es dich selbst auch so fertig machte. Aber es war okay. Trotz allem, war es okay. Wirklich.  
Und möglicherweise auch deshalb, weil es die ganzen Entschuldigungen auf jeden Fall wert war.


	14. Centre of Cyclone

  
**Acht Wörter, die mich im Auge des Tornados zurückließen.**   
_„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, dich nicht beschützen.“_

 

\---

 

_„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, dich nicht beschützen.“_

Wir hatten dieses Gespräch oft. Seit das Problem mit Hulk aufgetreten war, passierte es immer öfter. Aber niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du mir deshalb eine Ohrfeige verpassen würdest. Das du mich anschriest? Ja. Dass du dich umdrehtest und mich für eine Weile alleine stehen ließt? Ja, auch das hatten wir schon gehabt. Das du anfingst zu weinen? Ja, sicher. Oder das du ausnahmsweise einfach ruhig bliebst, und Stundenlang mit mir diskutiertest? Ja. Ja das hatten wir alles schon gehabt, aber eine Ohrfeige? Nein, das war neu. Definitiv neu.

Ich war in dem Moment so überrascht gewesen, dass ich einfach stumm blieb. Dass ich unseren Streit vergaß, und einfach den Mund hielt. Dass ich einfach schwieg, während du dich, mit Tränen in den vor Wut blitzenden Augen, umdrehtest und gingst. 

Und ich blieb zurück, absolut geschockt – mitten im Auge des Sturms.


	15. No Stand by And Watch Any Longer

  
**Sieben Wörter, die mich daran erinnerten, wie großartig du bist.**  
_„Meinetwegen hass' mich, nur … bitte lass das.“_

 

\---

 

_„Meinetwegen hass' mich, nur … bitte lass das.“_

Ich weiß, wie dämlich diese Worte damals klingen mussten. Das taten sie sogar in meinen Ohren, auch wenn ich selbst derjenige war, der sie aussprach. Aber es stimmte. Es war mir in dem Moment so egal, ob du mich hasstest, oder nicht. Oder ob du mich zur Hölle schicken wolltest, ich wollte nur, dass du damit aufhörtest. Wollte, dass du es endlich beendetest. Dass du endlich damit stopptest, dich selbst zu zerstören.  
Und ja, das tatest du – dich selbst zerstören – ich sah es. Es war ganz offensichtlich. Jeder, der sich auch nur kurz mit dir beschäftigte, musste das einfach bemerken.  
Und in diesem Moment war es mir um einiges lieber, dass du nur mich hasstest – und mich für wirklich alles verantwortlich machtest –, als dass du die Fehler stattdessen, wenn auch nur Teilweise, bei dir suchtest, denn das konnte ich nun wirklich nicht länger mit ansehen.


	16. Resist … Yet

  
**Sechs Wörter, die mich zum Lächeln brachten.**  
_„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich … Nein … Vielleicht … “_

 

\---

 

_„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich … Nein … Vielleicht … “_

Als du das gesagt hattest, hatte ich gegrinst. Du wehrtest dich wirklich gegen diese Worte, oder? Es war nur noch ein weiteres mal nach dem Beginn unserer Zusammenarbeit, dass ich dir etwas in dieser Art sagte. Und jedes einzelne dieser bisherigen Male, hattest du bis jetzt abgelehnt.

Du warst wirklich die einzige Person, die sich nicht über eine Liebeserklärung freute. Die einzige, die diese Worte nicht hören wollte. Und dennoch gelang es dir nicht ganz, dem zu widerstehen. Immerhin: du zögertest, und irgendwie, schienst du es doch zu mögen. Das hieß ich machte Fortschritte. Zumindest ließest du mich nicht mehr so abblitzen, wie bei meinem ersten Versuch – oder meinen ersten paar Versuchen. 

Nein, ich sagte es dir nicht oft. Nicht jeden Tag oder so – auch nicht ein Mal im Monat. Ich war nicht aufdringlich. Wir arbeiteten inzwischen schon seit mehreren Jahren als Team, und ich war niemals aufdringlich geworden – ich hatte lediglich nicht aufgegeben.


	17. Getting Hurt

  
**Fünf Wörter, die dich zerstören sollten.**  
_„Geh' einfach. Lass mich alleine!“_

 

\---

 

_„Geh' einfach. Lass mich alleine!“_

Ich weiß nicht, was du mit diesen Worten bezwecktest. Wirklich nicht. Aber wenn es darum ging, dass du mich verletzen wolltest, dann hattest du es auf jeden Fall geschafft. Definitiv. Ja, wirklich. Ich war verletzt.  
Denn abgesehen davon, dass ich bereits von innen heraus von Selbsthass zerfressen wurde, wegen der ganzen Hulk-Sache und überhaupt allem, konnte ich durchaus verletzt werden. Auch von anderen, ja. Besonders von anderen.

Nein, scheinbar kamen nicht viele Menschen auf diese Idee. Als Hulk war ich so gut, wie unsterblich. Vielleicht dachten Menschen, dass sich das auch auf mich, Bruce – mein eigentliches ich – übertrug. Aber das tat es nicht. Ich war verletzbar.  
Ja, wenn Tony mich piekste, oder mir wieder einen dieser für mich lächerlich kleinen Stromschläge verpasste, dann lächelte ich, und ignorierte es. Wenn jemand mich als Monster bezeichnete, dann nickte ich es ab, und beachtete es nicht weiter. Wenn jemand zusammenzuckte, weil er Angst vor mir hatte, dann überging ich es, machte mir nichts daraus. Denn ich war es gewohnt. Ich war ja nur Hulk. War nichts, was die meisten als Menschen bezeichneten.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass es mich nicht verletzte. Im Gegenteil, es verletzte mich mehr, als jeden anderen.  
Selbst wenn ich mich selbst manchmal nicht für einen Menschen hielt. Oder mich für alles mögliche selber hasste.  
Ich war verletzbar. Und zerbrechlich. Meine Seele war schon mehr als einmal zerstört worden, und deine Worte taten es auch – mich zerstören.


	18. Never Said …

  
**Vier Wörter, die unausgesprochen blieben.**  
_„Es tut mir leid.“_

 

\---

 

_„Es tut mir leid.“_

Nein. Nein, diese Worte blieben nicht unausgesprochen. Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte niemals gezögert, es zu sagen, und du hattest dich vor und nach unserem Streit – und der Trennung und dem erneuten Zusammenkommen natürlich – auch oft entschuldigt. Mehr als nur einmal. Keiner von uns hatte mit diesen Worten gespart, nicht eine Sekunde lang. Nein, niemals. Wirklich nicht.

Und dennoch gab es tausende Male, an denen wir es nicht sagten. An denen es vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre. Zeiten, zu denen es vielleicht sogar richtiger gewesen wäre als zu den Zeiten, zu denen wir es sagten. Zeiten, an denen es vermutlich nichts wichtigeres hätte geben sollen, und zu denen wir es trotzdem nicht von uns gaben.  
Zeiten, zu denen es eben – trotz allem – doch unausgesprochen blieb.


	19. Why Don't We Drop It?

  
**Drei Wörter, die ich nie hören wollte.**   
_„Raus jetzt!“  
„Nein.“_

 

\---

 

_„Raus jetzt!“  
„Nein.“_

Ja, dies waren Worte, die keiner von uns mochte. Du nicht, und ich auch nicht. Ich sah es dir an. Wie sehr du es verabscheutest. Genauso sehr, wie ich es tat. Gut, unterschiedlich. Wir beide hassten einen unterschiedlichen Teil davon.

Du hasstest es, wenn ich dir widersprach. Hasstest es, wenn ich 'Nein' sagte. Wenn ich einfach nicht locker ließ. Wenn ich einfach nicht von deiner Seite weichen wollte. Wenn ich einfach blieb.  
Und ich hasste das Gegenteil. Hasste es, dass du mich von dir wegschobst. Dass du mich nicht da haben wolltest. Dass du dich einfach immer weiter von mir entferntest.

Ich weiß, wir hatten unsere Differenzen. Hatten unsere Probleme. Unsere Streitereien. Aber … aber … ich weiß auch nicht was. Vermutlich nichts. Dennoch mochte ich diese Worte nicht. Wir beide mochten solche Gespräche im allgemeinen nicht, also … warum, ließen wir es nicht einfach?


	20. Much Too Late

  
**Zwei Wörter, die ich zu spät verstand.**  
_„Alles okay?!“_

 

\---

 

_„Alles okay?!“_

Ja. Ja, diese Worte kamen von mir, und dennoch verstand ich sie nicht. Nicht richtig. Nicht sofort. Verstand es erst viel zu spät.  
Du hattest nur kurz gehustet. Nichts ernstes. Dachte ich zumindest.

Ja, ab und an hattest du dich bereits geräuspert, oder tatsächlich gehüstelt, doch dieses mal war es anders. In diesem Moment hatte ich dich zum ersten mal wirklich etwas stärker husten hören, seit wir uns nach der Trennung wieder begegnet waren. Es klang fast, als wärst du wirklich krank. Nun gut, vielleicht doch nicht nur fast.  
Aber als ich dich fragte, ob alles gut war, schütteltest du nur den Kopf, und hobst beschwichtigend eine Hand, während du dich mit der anderen auf einem Tisch abstütztest und wartetest, dass dein Anfall sich legte. Danach lächeltest du wieder. Wie immer. Meintest, dass du dich nur kurz verschluckt hättest.

Und weiß du was? Ich glaubte dir. Ich bemerkte wirklich nicht, dass nicht alles okay war. Das meine Worte vielleicht doch etwas bedeuteten. Ich bemerkte es nicht eine Sekunde, denn du warst wirklich gut darin, es zu verbergen.  
Dass du gelogen hattest merkte ich erst, als ich sah, wie du Blut hustetest, und in diesem Moment – das wusste ich – war es schon viel zu spät.


	21. And It's All Over Now

  
**Ein Wort, das mich immer an dich erinnern wird.**  
_„Herzstillstand.“_

 

\---

 

Dies war ein Wort, das ich niemals vergessen würde. Wirklich, niemals. Ich …  
Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir so etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich hatte ja schon von deiner Krankheit erst viel zu spät erfahren.

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich es auch selbst hätte früher bemerken können. Dass ich selbst hätte aufmerksamer sein können. Sogar deine – unsere – Kinder hatten es gewusst, und selbst sie gingen gekonnter mit dieser Situation um, als ich es tat. Und das, obwohl sie dochnoch nicht einmal erwachsen waren.  
Natürlich hatten auch sie Probleme damit. Man sah es den beiden an. Es nahm sie mindestens genauso mit, wie mich, wenn nicht sogar mehr – vermutlich mehr, immerhin warst du ihre Mutter.

Aber sie schienen es gewusst zu haben. Vielleicht hattest du mit ihnen schon darüber gesprochen gehabt. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass du dir alle Mühe gegeben hattest, es niemals jemandem zu Zeigen. Und irgendwie fiel es mir schwer zu glauben, dass du ausgerechnet mit den beiden darüber gesprochen hattest.

Aber selbst wenn nicht, schienen sie es gewusst zu haben, denn als die Krankenschwester kam, und es sagte, hatten sie nicht einmal zusammengezuckt. Sie schienen nicht einmal überrascht.  
Vielleicht, weil sie einfach wirklich schon damit gerechnet hatten. Damit, dass du sterben könntest.  
Mich trafen die Worte dafür um so mehr. Als die Schwester den Mund geöffnet hatte, hatte ich mit allem gerechnet. Nur nicht damit.

_„Herzstillstand.“_  



End file.
